Grant Theft Auto: Tennis Court
by HarleyChevalier
Summary: It was never just a hump 'n' dump, but this pressured persona he set for himself is bound to get to him, eventually. Even he knows it's not for him. It was never him.


Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to say this. I'm not going to be putting this up in every chapter 'cause I think it's unnecessary and I assume you already know who it belongs to, I'm just borrowing it for the story. I don't own Grant Theft Auto V or any of the characters, locations, etc. Everything belongs to RockStarGames and contributors of the game. My oc's and the concept of the story is mine.

AuthorNote: I haven't really played any of the other gta games, but I figured I'd try this one and see what all the hype was about and I instantly fell in love with it. So don't be angry with me if I happen to get a few things wrong from the past games. I tried to do my research as much as possible. Anyway, when I was playing the game I happen to fall in love with a particular character, Trevor. He's by far my favorite in the game, but I seen on Fanfiction and other sites that he got most of the love when it comes to GTA. So, I decided to write about another character that got zero love from the game. I always had a thing for unrated characters. This is it. I hope you enjoy it.. Open for criticism and reviews are really appreciated, thanks.

* * *

_Don't you think that it's boring how people talk_  
_Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored_  
_Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it_  
_Never not chasing a million things I want_  
_And I am only as young as the minute is full of it_  
_Getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought_  
_But I know they'll never own me_  
_(Yeah)_

_Baby be the class clown_  
_I'll be the beauty queen in tears_  
_It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)_  
_We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear_  
_Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)_

_Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane_  
_I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space_  
_But my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames_  
_How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known_  
_And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them_  
_Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne_  
_But I know it's not forever_  
_(Yeah)_

_It looked alright in the pictures (yeah)_

_Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it? (yeah)_  
_I fall apart with all my heart (yeah)_  
_And you can watch from your window (yeah)_  
_And you can watch from your window_

_Baby be the class clown_  
_I'll be the beauty queen in tears_  
_It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)_  
_We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear_  
_Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)_

_And talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
_And talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
_Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
_And talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
_And talk it up like yeah (yeah)_  
_Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah_  
___(Yeah)_

Tennis Court - Lorde

I do not own this song.

This song was inspiration for this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter One

_Los Santos, __Rockford Hills_

_De Santa Mansion_

Five years had passed and Jimmy De Santa had finally changed for the better.

His determination to change had fueled when he lost his first 10 pounds. Since then the weight fell with ease. He was surprised with his progress and his own personal imagine of himself. He was thin and muscular. Finally, he liked what he seen. He felt confident more than ever and with his new founding confidence came the women, it became easier to approach them. He even had himself a few dates with women who thought his awkward quirkiness was cute.

As time passed he found a job with the help of his online friend, Gabriel. No longer did he sell pot for income, he finally had an honest, hard working job with an honest days pay to show for it. The weight he held on his shoulders were lifted the day his father told him, he was proud of him. He would never do or know the kind of work his father had to do to get where he was, he had finally found his own path.

Jimmy parked his father's Tailgater and rummaged in the back seat for his work bag. As he was getting out he had dropped it a few of times before shutting the door completely, he was rushing and becoming impatient with himself.

He quickly paced his way to the front door of his luxurious home and barged through them, slamming them shut as he made his way to the staircase.

"Hey, Jim. How's work?"

He took several steps up the stairs when he heard his father call out to him.

"It was, you know, work is work." He said tossing his bag over his shoulder.

Michael nodded as he swirled the drink in his hand.

"Yeah, work is work." he grunted "So, ya ready for family night tonight?"

Jimmy sighed, he completely forgot.

Sometime ago Michael was in an accident and was hospitalized, nearly dying. Amanda swore if he recovered they would spend more time together as a family and as luck have it, he recovered. Since the day he was released they would spend every Saturday together as a healthy, normal family. As much as their family could be.

"Um, Dad. I kind of have this important thing planned, do you think you can convince mom to-"

"Sure! Sure, it's only one night."

"Thanks!" he shouted running up the stairs.

Michael took a sip of his drink when he seen Tracey entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Tracy! C'mere a sec."

"Yeah, daddy?" She said carrying a bowl of popcorn.

Michael reached into his pocket and handed her a couple hundreds.

"Why don't you go out and have some fun tonight." He smiled winking at her.

"Thanks Daddy!" She squealed, hugging him.

Michael smiled to himself as he watched her run up the stairs to her bedroom, he then looked over his shoulder.

"Amanda~!" Michael uttered.

* * *

Jimmy grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

.

_Jimmy was operating a small forklift when he felt his pocket vibrating. He stopped for a moment and reached for his cellphone._

_Reading the caller I.D, he answered it quickly._

_"Hey, babe," he smiled "I really can't talk right now." He said steering with one hand._

_"__398 Del Perro, __in__ Rockford hills__ at __Von Crastenburg's tennis club__. 5 o'clock and not a minute late." _

_"I'll be there." He said without hesitation, stopping the forklift._

_"I'm serious, James. You really wanted to see me, this is your chance. So please," she sighed, "please, don't be late."_

_"Don't worry, I got this. We're going to meet up, chill, and have a great time."_

_"Alright, I love you." she said, gasping at the sudden realization._

_Jimmy froze as he held the phone awkwardly to his ear._

_"Ah! I didn't m-mean to put you on the spot, Jdog. It just slipped out, I'm sorry." She stuttered._

_"I'll call ya when I'm on my way."_

_"Okay, see you. Don't be late."_

_"I know."_

_He causally ended the call and put his phone away before racing down the busy work station. _

_He worked as a laborer for Los Santos docking station, hauling and packaging shipments. _

_As he ran he looked through the crowd of workers who were on break. He finally found who he was looking for, his friend Gabriel. _

_"You have to cover for me tonight." He pant. _

_"I'm busy tonight, sorry." he said, taking a sip of his coffee. _

_"C'mon, I'll owe you one. Please!" He whined. _

_"No~!" he said mimicking his whining. _

_"Please, this is my only chance to meet up with Felicia!"  
_

_"She finally agreed to see you, huh?" He said taking another sip of his coffee._

_"Yes! And this is my only chance to score!" _

_"It makes me uncomfortable the way you talk about her. Besides, she's my friend. I don't know why she wants to see you instead of me."_

_"Because you're trapped in the friend-zone and she wants my D." _

_"Keep talking. That really makes me want to take your shift." _

_"Please, take my shift!" _

_"Oh god, fine! Would you just shut up and let me enjoy my damn coffee."_

_"Oh my god, thank you! You really made my day!" _

_"Okay, go away now." _

.

Jimmy looked up and down at himself, nodding in approval.

He was wearing his casual attire, rocking his black and red sports jersey with a muscle shirt underneath and his dark fitted jeans. He was happy to be wearing his fresh new sneaks and his favorite star shaped chain. Yeah, he liked what he seen.

"_Von Crastenburg's tennis club__. _**_Tennis_**_** club**._" He thought, "Shit."

"She doesn't really want to play does she?" He said to himself, "What if she does? What if she's the athletic type."

Jimmy continued to mutter to himself, tossing and throwing his clothes and random objects over his shoulder; across the room.

Tracey heard noises from her room and decided to investigate. Stepping out of her room she could see things flying in the corner of her eye, it was her brother Jimmy. She stood in the doorway as she watched her brother.

"Like, what are you doing, you spazz?" She said in her nasally tone.

"It's nothing, go away!" he said not looking at her.

"You really need to clean that thing you call a closet, it smells of Shanked body spray and old pizza boxes." she said crossing her arms.

"I don't know what to wear. I want just want to impress her." He muttered.

Tracey thought for a moment, biting her lip.

"Fine~!" she sighed, "I'll help you. We can go shopping and we could pick out clothes that make you look, less, loserish."

"I only have," he glanced at his watch, "20 minutes and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late, I can't, be late." he continued rummaging.

Tracey threw her hands up in the air as she stomped away into her bedroom, only to return with a bundle in her arms. She tossed it to her brother who was now sitting on the bed, confused.

"These better not be dads. I'm not going to rock old man clothes, alright?" He said looking at the shirt and sweater she gave him.

"Don't thank me or anything." She rolled her eyes, heading back to her room..

.

Jimmy looked in the mirror.

'Not bad.' he thought.

He looked different than his regular self. Though, he still wore his sneakers and jeans, he switched his jersey for a white button up that he tucked into his jeans and a grey fitted sweater to wear over it. It hung nicely on him, not too tight or too loose.

Shaking his head he decided to untuck his shirt instead.

Leaving his room he met up with his sister waiting in the hallway.

She too was dressed to impress wearing a tightly white fitted dress.

"I knew those would totally suit you." She smiled, clapping her hands.

"Where'd you get these anyway?" He asked.

"A guy of mine left them behind when he heard dad."

"I'm wearing some guys clothes that you hooked up with, sick dude!" he said pulling the sweater over his head.

"I had them cleaned alright, jeez!" she said pulling the sweater back over his head, "you look fine!"

"This is ridiculous. I look like a tool."

"It's fine alright!" She yanked his sweater down before snatching his chain. "You are not wearing this, you wangster! You look stupid with it."

"I'd like to debate that with you, but I'm going to be late." he said before heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, well don't thank me or anything!"

* * *

Jimmy pulled into Von Crastenburg's tennis club that was also a hotel.

The val-ay guy had told him where to go before he took off with his car and a few moments later he found the tennis court.

On the opposite side of the court sitting under an umbrella was her, nervously he approached her.

* * *

well hope you enjoyed.


End file.
